


没睡眠做梦（译）

by MisterJie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJie/pseuds/MisterJie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>应inception_kink的这个梗：亚瑟疲劳的时候说出来的话/做出来的事会几乎完全失控。</p>
            </blockquote>





	没睡眠做梦（译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Sleep For Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150902) by [linaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaerys/pseuds/linaerys). 



> 本文是linaerys原作的《No Sleep For Dreaming》的译文。作者和原著的链接见上方。

“我睡不着，”大家集合总结任务的时候亚瑟说，“情况……挺严重的。”

阿丽雅德妮好像没听明白。她干这行的时间还不够长，所以不知道：梦境共享者很可能会遇到睡眠失常的情况。身体的节奏不喜欢被打乱。

总是需要在白天通过睡觉来完成任务或做计划，由此导致的问题还是最简单的。对亚瑟来说甚至都不算问题——他喜欢半夜不睡觉。一次性花上十个小时阅读调查到的资料和一些休闲读物是件比较容易的事，可以不受干扰地把信息整理清楚。

但复杂的是：联梦机引发的高强度清晰梦境让身体认为它不再需要做梦了。也不需要睡眠了。前一种亚瑟可以应付。如果他的潜意识人物开始入侵共享的梦境，他就会知道情况不妙。一旦发生这种现象，他就休息两天，吃点褪黑素药片，然后让防御者不受外部干扰地自行把问题解决掉。

后一种以前没发生过。亚瑟可以保证七小时睡眠，或多或少的，不管是胳膊插着导管躺在椅子上，还是睡在床上。

但现在不行了。

伊姆斯和尤瑟夫倒是比较担心的样子。刚刚结束的任务难度不小。阿丽雅德妮一如既往地造了个错综复杂的迷宫，它恰到好处的古典气息让目标，一个古典学专业的专利律师，往里面填满了儿时噩梦中的野兽。

她在任务完成前就被一个牛头人夺走了生命，提前醒了。伊姆斯跑去杀一只特别凶狠的天鹅，结果再也没回来。那是亚瑟的梦，所以他一直坚持到了那个男人在迷宫中心发现自己的秘密为止。但他醒来时在发抖，伊姆斯和阿丽雅德妮的遭遇令他心惊。生怕那些都是他的过错。

“我已经68个小时没合眼了。”亚瑟说。

阿丽雅德妮看了看表：“正好从任务结束开始。”

“太惨了，哥们儿。”伊姆斯说

亚瑟举起手准备抄一把头发，结果想起自己梳了个背头，只好又把手放下。“我去跑个步，跑到我趴下为止。”他说，“告诉我你们讨论了什么。我不能……”

他进了电梯才想起刚才的话没说完。

这次的任务在芝加哥，所以他沿着湖跑。风很大，但在午后的热浪里连凉爽都算不上。水面的阳光刺得人睁不开眼，但那也只能提醒他自己失眠的双目有多么干涩，所以他只好像个瞎子一样睁着它们。

被汗水浸透并不能阻止亚瑟，他一直跑到连汗都出不来，要大口大口地喘粗气才停下。他能尝到嘴唇周围的盐味。他应该暂停休息，否则肯定要倒下了，虽然这听上去不错，但恐怕即便如此他还是睡不着的，只能躺在那儿，困在丧失行动能力的身体里，等着别人发现。他在卖饮料的推车上买了瓶佳得乐，掉头回去。

返程路上他只能勉强着挪动双脚。在密歇根大道上游荡了一会，因为他怎么也想不起自己住的是哪个酒店，最后终于意识到可以看房卡。

找到房间后，他洗了个长长的热水澡，然后湿着头发栽倒在了床上。

他翻来覆去了一个小时，想舒服点，最后发现还是不行。也许闭上眼躺着不动会好些。他又尝试了一个小时，忍着没翻身，也没干别的，光是把注意力集中在眼皮后面。

他感激地听见门外响起了轻轻的敲门声。想睡又睡不着可能比疲乏感还要折磨人。

“还没睡吗？”亚瑟开门后伊姆斯问。他看上去那么清爽，那么光鲜，那么精神焕发，亚瑟想给他脸上来一拳。

没等亚瑟考虑清楚自己的精力够不够对他人暴力相向，伊姆斯就自说自话地从他身边走了进去。

“你有试过喝酒吗？”看过亚瑟的迷你吧之后他问。

亚瑟关上门坐回床上。他只裹了条毛巾，但已经没力气介意了。“有，我试过喝酒了。昨晚。只有一件事比睡不着更糟糕，那就是喝醉了还睡不着。”

“说的没错。”伊姆斯站起身道。

亚瑟看着他在房间里走来走去。他通常不会让自己这么干，会把目光移开，要么看手上的调查文件，要么看阿丽雅德妮的建筑模型。要么看阿丽雅德妮本人——她也是个讨人喜欢的姑娘，而且不像亚瑟那样承载了一堆错失的良机和不愿承认的渴望。

但他身体里的某样东西已经绷断了，连续四个晚上没睡觉，如果他想看，那他他妈的就要看。

伊姆斯挨着他坐到床上，摸了摸他手腕的脉搏。亚瑟想把手抽走，可是伊姆斯的手指感觉很舒服。“真舒服。”他说。

伊姆斯抬起了眉毛：“你比我预计的还糟糕。让我想想，你喝过酒了，也锻炼过身体了。那你有没有试过手淫？”

“试过了。”

“冥想？”

“试过了。”

“热水澡？”

“试过了。”

“面料干爽的衣服？”

“试过了。”

“按摩？”

“你要帮我按吗？”亚瑟问。

伊姆斯微微笑了：“我想我可以。”

亚瑟倒回床上，又花了点力气把自己摆成面朝下的姿势：“好。来。开始吧。”

“如果我早知道是来听你指挥的……”伊姆斯说。亚瑟迷迷糊糊地觉得应该道个歉，但他又真的想要按摩。“……那我早就来了。”

就是这个，亚瑟心想，就是这种暗讽，总是会弄得他慌慌张张，想找些犀利的话来反击。或者要想办法不失体面地接受伊姆斯的提议。现在似乎倒没有必要说任何话。

伊姆斯离开去找乳液，回来后耳语道：“亚瑟。”声音轻得几乎听不见。

“我还醒着。”亚瑟暴躁地说。现在的他愿意用任何东西来兑换睡眠，他全部的衣服，他同事的生命，他的头生子（如果将来会有的话）。甚至是再也感受不到伊姆斯双手的抚摸。

然而，睡眠之神们并不接受他的献祭。再说了，那是一双很棒的手。亚瑟努力不去盯着看的圆润指尖找到了他肩背上的紧张肌肉，愉悦的痛感融化成了纯粹的放松。

好吧，可能并没有那么纯粹。亚瑟还是觉得如果不马上睡着他可能就要自杀了，但同时他也硬了，难受地顶着床垫。

“哦多读一口哦肯因差异把。”亚瑟说。

“你说什么？”

亚瑟抬起头，免得声音被闷在枕头里，重复道：“我打赌你口活肯定超级棒。”

伊姆斯的手不动了。“啊，呃，对，没错。”伊姆斯说。

他听起来微微有些不自在。亚瑟想象不出原因。“你怎么不动了？”他说。

伊姆斯继续了下去。现在他按摩的是亚瑟的后腰，一块特别敏感的区域。有时他的手会碰到某个点，让愉悦的震颤顺着亚瑟臀部的肌肉一直延伸到腿上。能体验到一种不像来自几公里之外，穿过失眠带来的重重迷雾，的感觉真是太棒了。

“你现在有多累，亚瑟？”伊姆斯问，“你会记得我们的对话吗？”

“我他妈的已经不能更累了，而且我会记得我们的对话。你老是对我说些下流的东西。我就不能对你说吗？”

“你能。只是，”他叹了口气，“我有点意外。”

“哦，那我还有更多呢。我看着你的时候就在想，想你会怎么帮我口交。想你会怎么操我。想我会怎么操你。想你不穿衣服的样子。想——”

他不得不停下来，因为伊姆斯把他翻了个面，用一种混合着难以置信和某种亚瑟没法定性的表情直直地看着他。

“如果你不想再发生点其他事情，”伊姆斯缓慢地说，“那现在马上就叫我走。”

亚瑟抓着伊姆斯的肩头把自己拉起来坐好。他皱起眉头：“我当然想再发生点其他事情。我说那些话就是为了这个目的。”

伊姆斯吻了他。陷入沉睡应该就是这种感觉吧，像被包围在一只柔软、丰满的枕头里，没有了控制和自我，有的是深邃的甜美。如果亚瑟是容易晕倒的体质，那他现在肯定已经晕过去了。

“如果我是容易晕倒的体质，那我现在肯定已经晕过去了。”两个人停下喘气的时候亚瑟告诉伊姆斯。

“你打算把脑袋里的每个念头都告诉我一遍吗？”伊姆斯带着一抹顽皮的微笑问道。

“是的。”亚瑟说，“不。呃，老实说我现在什么念头也没有。等等，有了一个。”他用一个自己希望是惹人怜爱的眼神看着伊姆斯，“你现在真的应该帮我口交一下。我认为这样可以有助于睡眠。”

“真的？”伊姆斯抬起一边眉毛问。

“好吧，我也不知道。”哇，他可没打算诚实到这种地步，“但有这个可能性。”

“你睡醒之后我一定会提醒你刚才我们说过的话的。”伊姆斯说，“搞不好再也不会说其他的了。”

“那会很尴尬的。”亚瑟说，“我觉得阿丽雅德妮不应该听这种事。”

伊姆斯的口交并没有让亚瑟入睡，但它的美好性紧随其后，超过了世上其他的一切。他的样子美极了，有时睁着眼睛看着亚瑟，有时全神贯注地闭着双眼。他发出的声音也很美妙，亚瑟不但能听到，而且能感觉到他喉咙深处偶尔的响动。他的触感也棒极了，火热、甜美、湿润，让亚瑟意乱情迷地悬在边缘，被逼到求饶才让获得释放，然后他就：一边坠落一边飞翔，有那么一小会儿还忘记了大脑和身体共同策划的这场酷刑。

“如果这样我还睡不着，那我就从窗子跳出去。”亚瑟说。他打了个巨大的哈欠。这似乎是个好兆头。

“我睡在你旁边。”伊姆斯说，“我想明天早上提醒你没能抵挡住我的花言巧语。”

“是你没能抵挡住我的花言巧语。”

“你没有花言巧语的，宝贝。”

“不，我有。”

“不，你真的没有。”

亚瑟又打了个哈欠。“要是你比我先睡着，我就杀了你。我会用枕头捂在你脸上，捂到你断气为止。”亚瑟是认真的，但这听起来要费好大功夫。干掉伊姆斯之前他要先休息一下。睡不着的话，有大把时间可以养精蓄锐。

“我信。”伊姆斯说。亚瑟翻了个身，半趴着，手里搂着个枕头。“以前我妈妈会轻轻地揉着我的背，哄我睡觉。”伊姆斯翻身对着亚瑟的后背说，“下次可以试试。我不会比你先睡的。我保证。”

亚瑟想组织一个回答，但这次他真的开始下陷了，陷入了他热爱的睡眠的怀抱，就算是伊姆斯也挽留不住。“晚安。”他说，他想他说了，但也许并没有。原始梦境的轻柔面纱迎面而来。

伊姆斯蜷着身子挨着亚瑟，遮蔽着他，但并不碰触。他看着亚瑟眉间的褶皱渐渐舒展，看着他的呼吸变得深沉而平稳。随后，也睡去了。


End file.
